1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer having an improved structure to cool heat which is generated from a heat generating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooling unit which includes a fan is installed in a computer so as to prevent breakdown of an electronic circuit due to heat generated from a heat generating element.
In this description, computers may include computers such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and the like. A laptop computer will be hereinafter described by way of example.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer includes a computer body 10 and a display (not illustrated) which is rotatably coupled to the computer body 10 and forms a picture.
The computer body 10 includes a casing 20 having an opening 20a, a circuit board 30 which is accommodated inside of the casing 20, a heat generating element 40 which is coupled to the circuit board 30, and a cooling unit 50 which is disposed between the opening 20a and the heat generating element 40 and cools heat which is generated from the heat generating element 40.
The cooling unit 50 includes a fan 51, a heat radiating fin 52 which is coupled to the fan 51 and exposed to the opening 20a and a heat pipe 53 which is disposed between the heat radiating fin 52 and the heat generating element 40 and guides the heat which is generated from the heat generating element 40.
However, in the conventional computer, as a system thereof operates, temperature of air which is provided to the cooling unit 50 is increased by other heat generating elements or temperature of air which is provided to the cooling unit 50 is not lower than a room temperature of the place where the computer is used, thereby deteriorating a cooling performance of the cooling unit 50.
Further, the capacity of the cooling unit 50 should be increased so as to minimize deterioration of the cooling performance, and thus, the size of the cooling unit 50 is enlarged and noises generated due to rotation of the fan 51 are increased.
Furthermore, as the cooling performance of the cooling unit 50 deteriorates, stability of the computer system may be weakened.